


Find Our Rhythm

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Spoilers for V7CH6, stop me from writing these one shots after each ep pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: She feels like they both know they’re on the verge of something, but there hasn’t been time to actually do anything about it. But this is her element. And Blake looks absolutely stunning. And she’s not going to let their one night off pass her by.Something’s going to change tonight. She can feel it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 302





	Find Our Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I will be doing this until The SceneTM actually happens lol
> 
> SPOILERS WARNING: There's references to V7CH6 so if you haven't seen that one yet, I'd wait. :)
> 
> This one's kinda short, but I wrote it in like 3 hours so... haha

The club is loud. Filled with pulsing basslines and bright colors that are such a stark contrast to the dull grey and brown city streets they’ve had to work on for the past weeks. It reminds Yang of Beacon in a strange way. Not the time spent at school, but the time spent away from it. It reminds Yang of the wild nights she’d spend out in clubs with her old Signal friends. Only, this time, she’s far more excited. Because going to clubs with fake friends can be a good time; but tonight, she’s here with Blake, and she’d be lying if she said that doesn’t have her heart racing.

She feels like they both know they’re on the verge of something, but there hasn’t been time to actually do anything about it. But this is her element. And Blake looks absolutely stunning. And she’s not going to let their one night off pass her by.

Something’s going to change tonight. She can feel it.

They drop their coats off at the door, Yang hurrying to help Blake shed her jacket after handing over her own. She delights in the small smile that graces her partner’s lips; in the quiet “thank you” that she can just barely hear over the heavy beat carrying throughout the club.

She hands Blake’s jacket over to the coat-check and turns to look at her. Her breath catches at the beauty of her partner. At the little bit of extra effort she put into tonight; not because she looks better than usual – Blake’s _always_ gorgeous – but because of the knowledge she wanted to do it for _her._ She went that extra bit just for Yang, and Yang can’t help but feel insanely flattered and just a little in-over-her-head.

She must be staring, because Blake brings a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear self-consciously, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “What?”

Yang smiles, probably a little lovestruck, but she can’t find it in herself to care. “What?”

“You’re staring,” Blake says. “Do I have something on me?”

“Nope!” Yang says. Her confidence wavers a little as she continues, and she can feel her own cheeks heat as well. “You just—you look really nice tonight.”

Blake’s ears perk up at the compliment. “O-oh. Thanks. You… you do too.”

Yang simply smiles in return.

Blake bites her lip and takes a half-step forward. “Hey, Yang—”

“ _There_ you two are! We were starting to think you were never gonna show up! Too busy _staring_ at each other over here, huh?”

Yang wants to groan as she hears Neon roll up behind her – leave it to Neon to be louder than a nightclub – but she contains it. Instead her face drops into annoyance for a second – eliciting a small giggle from Blake – before she fixes on a smile and spins around. “Neon, a joy as always,” she says, slinging an arm around Blake’s shoulders.

“Ooooo! I didn’t know you two made it official,” she says, moving closer with a smirk. “Look at you, being all _coupley!_ It’s adorable.”

Yang stiffens for a second, clearing her throat. “Uh, we’re… we’re not exactly—”

A new song starts to play and Neon gasps, her eyes going wide and… okay, Yang _swears_ they actually go sparkly. “This is my _favorite!_ C’mon! Show me what you two got!” And then she’s gone into the crowd of dancers and Yang just shakes her head.

She looks at Blake – still tucked into her side – and makes a “crazy” gesture with her free hand. When Blake chuckles, she can’t help but smile at the sound. Then, Blake turns out from under her arm and takes her hand instead, tugging her gently in the direction of the dancefloor and raising an eyebrow. “Well?”

Yang grins, letting Blake lead her away.

Once they’re out on the dancefloor, Yang feels much more confident. Now the music really is loud enough to drown out whatever Neon’s trying to say and she can just focus on dancing with Blake.

Or, dancing in front of Blake, while Blake… tries. Hard. Very hard. Honestly, it’s adorable.

Yang has a hard time understanding just _how_ Blake can be such a bad dancer. She’s always so graceful. In the way she walks. In the way she talks. In the way she fights. Hell, even back at Beacon when they’d danced together, Blake was rather skilled. But when it came to quick rhythms and pulsing beats, she just didn’t have it in her.

“You’re laughing!” Blake shouts over the music. And while she could’ve been offended, she looks nothing but happy and carefree, and Yang simply continues to chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I know you’re trying, it’s just…” She laughs again as Blake pulls a move so terrible it _has_ to be on purpose. “Okay, okay.” Yang shakes her head, reaching out and grabbing Blake by the shoulders until she stops attempting to dance. Yang smiles. “Here, let me help you.” Her hands slide down Blake’s arms to take her hands, gently placing them on her shoulders. It’s only then Yang really realizes what she intends to do, and she glances at Blake once, receiving a small smile in return.

“Go ahead,” Blake says.

Yang lets out a slow breath as her hands find Blake’s hips. There’s a moment where she thinks maybe she shouldn’t have done this; that it’s maybe a little too much too soon. But then she starts dancing again, her hands helping guide Blake to the proper rhythm of the song and all she can think about is how this feels so right. To be dancing with Blake in her arms feels _right_. Even if it’s taking a lot of work to keep Blake from losing her rhythm again.

One song fades into two, fades into three, and with each song, Yang can feel the way the crowd presses in around them. She can feel the way they press closer together. The way Blake’s arms end up clasped around her neck. The way her own arms circle around Blake’s waist.

It’s hot. And she’s sweating. And she can feel the way every beat courses through her body and leads Blake’s. She can feel the way Blake’s starting to pick up on what to do, but seems content to stay in her arms. She can feel the way Blake’s breaths puff, soft and warm, against her skin. And it feels so nice to just – for one night – only have to worry about whether or not the woman in her arms is having a good time.

A little bit of room opens up around them, and Yang takes the opportunity to spin Blake around once. Blake’s a little shaky on the spin – not expecting it in this setting – and she stumbles back into Yang’s arms with a fit of laughter; loud and carefree and sweet. Yang can’t help but laugh too as she catches her in her arms, holding her close as they find their footing, their dancing coming to a stop.

“Sorry!” Yang shouts over the music, still chuckling.

Blake’s head pops up from Yang’s shoulder, a beaming smile still etched onto her face, and Yang’s suddenly very aware of just how close they are. She sees the moment it registers for Blake as well, her laughter dying out and her smile slipping from a large grin to something softer.

Yang can’t help but feel this isn’t the right song for the moment. It’s too frivolous. There’s nothing inherently romantic about it. It’s fast paced and dance-worthy, but for what she’s feeling right now – looking into Blake’s eyes – she thinks there should be a string quartet. She thinks there should be fancy dresses and candlelight and the scent of flowers, in place of jumpsuits and strobe lights and sweat.

But then, Blake leans in and their lips brush softly once – an invitation – and Yang doesn’t care about the song anymore. She doesn’t care about the jumpsuits or the strobe lights or the sweat. Because now all she can hear is _Blake._ And all she can feel, and taste, and smell is _Blake._ All can she see—well, all she can see is sparks – fireworks – and maybe that’s technically the strobe lights flashing; but damn she wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t, because kissing Blake feels like coming home after a long day. It feels like the first big drop on a rollercoaster.

It feels like… nothing Yang has ever experienced and something she never wants to live without again.

After a long moment, they pull away, their foreheads still resting together as they stand in each other’s arms on the dancefloor. Yang can’t help but feel it’s a miracle no one bumped into them.

“Was… was that o—”

Yang cuts Blake off with another kiss, slow and sweet, before pulling back again and smiling. “Yes. Definitely.”

Blake chuckles, then sighs, and Yang can feel the way every ounce of tension drains from Blake’s body as she relaxes into her arms, her hands slowly combing through Yang’s hair. For a moment they just stay like that, content in their own little world. Where there are no people to save, no Ace Ops to try and get along with, no daily missions keeping them busy. Just each other, and what they have together.

But then a new song comes on and Yang feels a shift in the atmosphere, the fresh beat lending to a fresh feeling and her eyes flutter open. She’s met with Blake staring back at her, a smile forming on Blake’s face as she slowly starts to find a rhythm. It’s the _wrong_ rhythm, but Yang just smiles back as she helps her find the right one.

And as they laugh and dance and steal a few more kisses from one another, Yang can’t help but feel that, maybe, things are finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am here so I'm just gonna... go to sleep. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Feel free to drop comments, kudos, etc. It's always very much appreciated. Open to constructive feedback as well!
> 
> Have a great day/ night!
> 
> AND THAT EPISODE THOUGH OMG _THINGS_ ARE CANON
> 
> Find me on tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
